It is well known that humic acid bearing materials can be used in particulate form as soil conditioners and fertilizers. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,916,853. These materials can be applied to agricultural fields and golf courses in order to stabilize the soil and improve the root structure. Leonardite ore, a derivative of lignite coal, is a particularly effective humic acid bearing material. Normally, leonardite comprises up to about 80% humic acid.
Handling and applying leonardite and other similar humic acid bearing materials has proven to be inconvenient and annoying. In its crushed or pulverized form, leonardite produces large amounts of dust that can interfere with breathing and vision. As a result, it is usually difficult and unpleasant to apply these particulates to the soil. Even slightly windy conditions can make the application process virtually impossible. Similar problems afflict other dusty materials derived from earth soils such as coal, coal derivatives and fly ash.